RedRae Shields
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: OKay, I know you guys are pissed at me, so this for my fans. Mostly to you, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun! You've been meh loyal Reviewer and reader! If you want more just ask!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way shape or form!

All flames will be fed to my new flamethrower 280000!

Red/Rae Shields

This is dedicated to my loyal reviewers of my story Partners In Crime!

* * *

1. Pain

I never knew what it was, until he broke my heart.

2. Silver

His eyes were so beautiful, even when he cried.

3. Life

He owed me his, as I gave him mine.

4. Fire

His silver eyes sparkled with a hidden fire.

5. Torture

I never knew how hard it was, to stay away from him.

6. Understand

It was hard for him to understand, why I didn't support his career.

7. Violet

I never got why he always stole amethyst, until he told me his favorite color.

8. Angel

He always thought I was from heaven, so he gave me a nickname.

9. Kiss

When he told me I was pretty, I laughed, when he told me he loved me, I kissed him.

10. Trust

He was the only one to not only gain it, but to earn it.

11. Promise

I was even more surprised when he kept it.

12. Thief

I was only aware, that he stole my heart.

13. Fight

It was our first, and I still won.

14. Riddle

I couldn't figure him out, he was just too damn mysterious.

15. Color

I changed my favorite color, to red.

16. Emotions

He was the only one that could make me feel.

17. Laugh

I knew that only he could make me laugh.

18. Control

I like to think I did it of my own accord, but I knew only he could tame me.

19. Risk

I never knew how much he loved me until he risked his own life, for mine

20. Obsession

After seeing him for the first time he became my obsession.

21. Silence

It was the first time we didn't need words to communicate.

22. Resist

It was hard to resist kissing him in the middle of a battle.

23. Messy

After our first fight, I found my room was a sight to behold.

24. Rich

I felt like I was on top of the world, I felt like the wealthiest person alive.

25. Confusion

He didn't get it, only when I kissed him did he finally get it.

26. Words

Those three words meant everything coming from him, "I love you"

27. Stare

I didn't realize it was embarrassing, until he caught me in the act.

28. Caring

"I don't mind, do you?"

29. Phone-calls

"Raven, someone's on the phone for you!"

30. Importance

He was number 1, and he knew it, above even family and friends.

31. Roses

After the fight he left her 31 roses for each regretful thing he said.

32. Jewel

He hadn't even stole anything in the longest time, other than a jewels heart.

33. Shield

I know he could protect me, no matter how hard it gets.

34. Stories

I told him a story of my past and, in return he told me his.

35. Date

We went to the movies, until Robin and Star walked in, we enjoyed it.

35. Explain

We tried to keep it secret but somehow they found out about our relationship.

36. Stalker

Until he told me, I never knew he had watched me before we even got together.

37. Tears

I had never felt so sad in my whole life, even when he hurt me.

38. Amethyst

My heart was so fragile, but somehow he was able to keep it safe.

39. Ice Cream

No matter how hard I fell, I always had one good pint of ice cream.

40. Support

He was the only when to help me up, from the point of darkness,

41. Smile

I smiled, he was the only guy to make me smile everyday.

42. Want

It was almost natural, my need to be around him, but I also wanted him to be around.

43. Light

His light guided me from my dark abyss into the light land above.

44. Park

I knew only he could get me out of my room willingly.

45. Melt

I felt like my brain was wiped clean when he kissed me, I was putty in his hands.

46. Broke

On our second date I found he had forgot his wallet at home.

47. Doubt

I never doubted his ability to not get caught, but I did doubt his stealth.

48. History

He had quite a list of felonies, among them was not stalking.

49. Gift

Everyday at my door would be 2 violet and, black roses.

50. Playful

He was so playful at times I doubted how serious he could be.

51. Tease

I was shocked beyond recognition, but when I came around the teases never stopped.

52. Weakness

I only had one weak spot, and it was a person.

53. Bedtime

I screamed so loud I woke the whole tower, just because he had decided to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me he loves me.

54. Sarcasm

I had one quality that he found most amusing, my sense of humor.

55. Crossroads

We were at a crossroads, and we were blindfolded, so we couldn't figure out where we were going.

56. Knowing

I know that he knew what rumors were spreading and they soon stopped, but I don't know why.

57. Lies

He was never untruthful to me, which I love about him.

58. Unfaithful

Never once did he cheat, or check out other girls, now THAT turned me on.

59. Drowning

I was trying so hard not to fall that in the end that was useless, cause I fell in anyways, but he came after me.

60. Animals

I always loved animals, so we agreed to get a cat, the name was the hardest part.

61. Move

We ended up moving in with each other, I was still a Titan though, I just lived at the Tower during day.

62. Azarath

I took him to meet my mother, once they had restored it from my fathers visit.

63. Organ

I know he was surprised when he heard me play the organ, at his Sunday Church.

64. Mine

The only guy I knew that was actually good while being bad, was mine.

65. Sweet

It was the best night of my life, and I got the sweetest dessert.

66. Wealth

I was really suprised when he told me that he owned one of the most successful businesses.

67. Confusion

"Why do you steal if your rich" I asked him. "Beacuse it's fun!" **WHACK** "OW!"


End file.
